evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronic Backstabbing Disorder
The Chronic Backstabbing Disorder is when a specific character constantly and successfully betrays their apparent allegiances, only to move on to a new group and repeat the pattern. The character may be doing it for a higher purpose (making them The Chessmaster) or their own selfish betterment (making them a Wild Card), or they could just be Ax-Crazy. Different from the Heel–Face Revolving Door in that it's not always a hero/villain swap, and in fact is usually switching between different groups of antagonists. Named for Revolver Ocelot's "condition" in The Last Days of FOXHOUND, which is his proclivity for this deliberately flanderized into a physical compulsion for comedic reasons. Frequently happens when a Magnificent Bastard plays the Enigmatic Minion. Related to The Starscream, except that that character type does not succeed (most of the time, anyways, and when they do, they usually do not get to revel in it for long). These characters are also commonly Chaotic Neutral, Chaotic Evil, Chaotic Stupid, Stupid Evil, or Stupid Neutral (lawful and/or good characters tend to see betrayal as a big no-no, and Neutral Evil characters (probably) won't betray their current allies just for the hell of it). Often a characteristic of The Starscream who has his own ruling plans but just as often an Opportunistic Bastard who doesn't mind being a follower and living in the shadow of the strongest side. Examples Animated Films *Scar: He has his own brother killed, tricks his own trusting nephew Simba into blaming himself, tries to have him killed as well, drives the hyenas (who helped him kill his brother) nearly to starvation, and then when confronted by his previously self-blaming nephew, (who finally saw Scar for the backstabber he truly is) Scar tries to blame everything on the hyenas to save his own hide. Even though all this lying and backstabbing is what got him into the situation he is in to begin with. The last backstab proves to be the final straw for the now enraged and starving hyenas. After being shoved off the edge of Pride Rock by Simba, Scar finds himself surrounded by his furious hyena goons, who maul him to death. *Commander Rourke: When Rourke is making his getaway with the Heart of Atlantis, his zeppelin isn't going very high, so he decides to throw Helga, the only specialist still supporting him by this point, off. After hitting the ground, she uses her flare gun to shoot the main balloon, making it sink and helping Milo stop him *Joseph Korso and Preed reveal themselves to actually be mercenaries for the Drej, having been promised money if they destroy the Titan. Upon cornering Cale and Akima on the Titan, Preed then betrays Korso and holds him, Cale and Akima at gunpoint, stating if he kills the three, the Drej will spare his own life. Korso kills Preed by snapping his neck from behind. Later, when Cale comes up with a way to defeat the Drej that actually makes sense, Korso comes around and helps Cale defeat the Drej, at the cost of his own life. Live-Action Films *Eric Qualen: For all his crafty and tactical expertise, Qualen sure is a lousy judge of character. He forms a band of henchmen that are so sociopathic and mean-spiritedly selfish that they can barely trust and cooperate with each other. *Marty Wolf: Wolf is an arrogant producer who treats his workers (especially his assistant Monty Kirkham) like complete dirt with no resepct but himself. When Wolf goes back on his promise to Jason Shepherd to call his dad after the latter helps him get people excited for the movie, Monty decides enough is enough and pretty much every one of Wolf's employees plot his downfall with Jason and Kaylee. Western Animation *Trigon strips Slade of his powers for his failure to bring Raven to him. Quotes Gallery Ludo betrayed by Toffee.png|Toffee taking over Ludo's command. Shredder punishing Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko.png|Shredder punishing Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko by mutating them into Bebop and Rocksteady. Ivan Ooze Snowglobe.jpg|Ivan Ooze imprisoning both Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd in a snowglobe while he takes over their Moon Palace. Discord's magic getting sucked away by Tirek S4E26.png|Tirek stealing Discord's magic Talia Al Gul BMBB 7.png|Talia Al Ghul kills Heretic for his disobeying her orders to leave Damian out of the conflict Nidhiki and Krekka Absorbed.png|Nidhiki and Krekka were killed and absorbed by Makuta Teridax. Zoycite dies.jpg|Queen Beryl kills Zoisite for his disobedience. Princess Porcina betrayed by Raptorians.jpg|Shrawk and other Raptorians betrays Princess Porcinia Rourke no longer needs Helga.jpg|Rourke betraying Helga by throwing her off the blimp to lighten the load. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events